The flower of memories
by Miracle fairy
Summary: Sometimes a small thing might hold a lot of memories,sometimes even a small goodbye may cause a lot of pain or sometimes a small childhood promise can bring two people together
1. Chapter 1: a visit to the garden

**Authors** **note:hello eveyone so i am new here i like reading a lot so i thought let me try to write too so here is my** first **story please let me know if i have done any mistakes**

It was a beautiful spring piegons flew over the newly bloomed cherry blossom

"Wow the cheery blossoms are beautiful aren't they"said a girl with orange hair and blue eyes as she stood in the middle of the street to look at them

'Honoka ,don't stand there just to admire the view we must be going otherwise we will be late"said another girl with blue hair

"Come on Umi-chan Honoka-chan otherwise we are going to be left behind by the others"another girl called kotori said to them

Honoka and Umi wordlessly followed her

Two hours later; "yay we finally reached here " now we can have some fun"

'Now we came here to train not to have fun"eri-chan said to the first year"

"Hey we could have a little fun atleast it is a holiday after all"Nico declared

But,- eri started

Now now Nico chan is right erichi we can have fun and train"Nozomi tried to reason with her

Okay okay but only if we finish our training let us have lunch first"eri said

Everyone smiled and turned to leave thier bags inside the place was eri's aunt's house since they had holidays they had decided to come her for training her aunt seems to like gardening because of the beautiful garden they had

Come on Honoka let's have lunch huh Honoka? Eri looked around for her friend and finally spotted her

Honoka,HONOKA"said a little loudly to get her attention

"Huh"Honoka said as if waking up from a dream "what is it eri-chan

I was calling you from that time what are you doing eri questioned

Oh i was just looking at those white dandelions aren't they beautiful ?sheasked

That they are but why are you giving them attention all of a sudden? Eri asked

Honoka just smiled looking at the sky"because they remind me of someone"


	2. Chapter 2:memories of the past

Hey everyone it's been a long time well just finished my exams so after my very terrible first chapter I bring you chapter two just hope this one is not too horrible *fingers crossecrossed*

Chapter 2: memories of the past

It was 12:00pm in the afternoon ,two girls stood near a tree which had dandelions growing near them the afternoon sun shone brightly .'Someone?who is it honoka?eri ayase questioned

'10 years ago,I was not how I am now I was quiet silent- ,honoka started .what no way you and silent come on honoka are you trying to pull my leg' eri said and gigled at the thought of honoka being silent who would believe that a girl who is friendly talkative ,and full of positive energy was once a quiet girl

Honoka smiled slightly'i know it sounds weird but I was not like this before until I met her' she explained .eri saw a smile formed on honoka's face "she must be thinking about that person " she thought

So will you tell me about this person "she asked . Honoka didn't reply she took a white dandelion growing near her and blew it.10 years ago" she started looking at the white petals of the dandelion flying around the garden"I was a shy, quiet who did not make many friends .At that time our family stayed in Osaka,we did not own a sweet shop at that time,my dad was a business man and yukiho was four years at that time,everything was normal until one day my dad got a job offer from USA, they were willing to pay a lot for my dad's work,my dad decided that it was a good job and he wanted to go for it.

So even my mom decided to go with him along with yukiho but mom said I could'nt come with them because the place where we will be staying does not have any proper school 'then how can you take yukiho along with you ? I asked " because there are good playschool there don't worry dear it won't take too long daddy will finish the work fast and come I didn't listen to mom has put up a big fight telling I want to go with them but they didn't listen to me and force fully left me in my aunts house.

"Oh ,I'm sorry to hear that honoka ' eri said with an apologetic smile " no it's not your fault ' eri chan'. So what happened after they left " eri asked.

" I was devastated ; well why wouldn't I be one day I am happily living with my family and the next day they are not there, I cried for a long time , but I knew that crying is useless. My aunt tried to cheat me up by her delicious cooking and her beautiful flowers , but I still could not get over the fact that my parents aren not there with me ,I went to school and usually I used to quickly come home because my mom and yukiho would welcome me home ,but it was different now.

Not that I don't like my aunt she was really sweet ,but being with her was not actually cheering me up my aunt tried her best to make me comfortable but I guess it didn't work out

Nothing cheered me up the days went on like this "one Saturday morning my aunt suddenly called me " honoka- chan say hi to her" she said pointing to girl who had red hair and amethyst eyes . The girl smiled to me and extended her hand' hello my name Maki " she said

 **So umm what did you guys tthink OK, bad ,horrible just hope it' s not the latter .Anyway please review and tell me what you people thought of this chapter .Anyways thanks for reading until next time.**


	3. Chapter3:A new friend

**Hey everyone it's been long time sorry for not updating II had tests and assignments and a lot of other stuff and the other reason I didn't update is because I was waiting for more reviews I mean there's no point in updating if people are not reading the story and I can only find out through reviews anyway onwards with the chapter**

 **Chapter3: a new friend**

Honoka looked at her aunt and then the girl's extended hand.

Seeing that honoka was not responding "Honoka dear tell her your name"her aunt said ,Honoka kept quiet for a moment and then said in a low voice " My name is Honoka"

What did you say "Maki asked coming near Honoka .Honoka took a step back and hid behind her aunt.

"Honoka-chan she's not going to hurt you she just wants to be your friend " her aunt who was still behind her aunt looked at the girl with hopefully eyes "really she asked" as if unable to believe it . "'Yeah she responded " would you like to come and play with me."

"" Yeah go with her honoka-chan :her aunt gave a little push.'. "But-" she tried to protest"Honoka-chan you have not been making friends,so this will be good for you, we just want you to be happy dear"her aunt explained. Seeing that there is no other choice "Alright she agreed with a sign *

" 10 minutes later-

"Wow!" Honoka exclaimed impressed by seeing Maki's huge mansion. "Your house is very huge" she commented."it's not that huge,come on " Making replied gesturing for Honoka to follow"

Maki-chan did you bring a friend along,Maki's mother asked. yes Mama" she responded.

"Hello dear, what is your name?" She asked Honoka .Honoka didn't say anything for a while then " Honoka" she said in a low voice "Think this is your own house, Honoka dear don't be shy' Maki's mother said looking at Honoka who had been staring at her pink shoes the whole time."'thanks aunty' she responded as she finally looked up

Maki's mother excused herself telling Honoka to ask her if she needed anything and went inside the house .Honoka and Maki were outside Maki's house " I know, how about we play outside in the garden?"Maki asked Honoka nodded and followed her.

Just like Maki's house her garden also was huge with lots of flowers, trees,and a beautiful fountain,. While Honoka looked around the garden a small patch of dandelions caught her eye,she quietly walked towards it .

Maki followed Honoka,she bent down and took one of the dandelion and blew it the petals flew around the garden. "Beautiful " Honoka whispered.

"Aren't they,you know honoka-chan whenever I feel sad, I Come here and blow a dandelion seeing the petals flying around in the breeze always relaxes me.

Really?Honoka asked. "yeah,hey Honoka-chan do you want to make leaf boats" she asked. Well I don't know how to make them." "I'll teach you don't worry, so shall we?" Maki asked."sure" Honoka responded.

For the next 2hours the girls sat under a huge tree preparing leaf boats, after preparing them they put the boats in the fountain, Honoka still had a problem speaking to Maki since she did'nt have a real friend for a long time,but Maki noticed that Honoka was not being very shy like she was two hours ago , Soon it was 6:pm .

"I think I should go" Honoka said "thank you for today, " No problem Maki said with a smile "hey I know why don't you come to my house everyday after school we could have lots of fun"

Huh" Honoka responded nervously it was hard enough to speak and spend time with a complete stranger for one day ,to think she will have to do it everyday "I don't think- " Honoka said

"Please Honoka-chan, Maki interrupted. Seeing Maki being so kind to her she didn't have the heart to refuse." Sure" she responded.

"Great , Maki said happily " come over tomorrow at 3:pm'. Sure bye ,Honoka said walking towards her house

After Honoka left,Maki smiled looking at the leaf boats they had made. The boats were floating and moving slowly due to the breeze along with that the orange and red colour of the sunset made the water to shine " I think we'll become good friends."

 **Author's note:**

 **Yeah so how was it please review and tell sorry for the late update I will update fast in the future but depends on how the story is received. Anyway that's enough talk for now see you next time bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Music and comfort

**Hello everyone so yeah sorry about the mistakes on my last chapter i am typing this whole story on my phone so it's a little difficult to type and i think my phone was hungry or something it had eaten away a lot of words,so i edited it again so those people who were not able to read it last time i hope it is okay now if it's still not i apologize i'll try to reduce my mistakes so anyway onwards with the chapter**

 **Chapter4:music and comfort**

A week had passed since Honoka had met Maki although she had promised to go to Maki's house,she didn't really go until Maki came to her house to pick her up , together they went to Maki's house and played there until it was late in the evening ,This became a common thing to do,sometimes they played at Honoka's house ,or they helped out Honoka's aunt to sell her flowers.

Everyone could see that gradually Honoka was becoming more and more cheerful,she was acting more like a normal 5 year old child than the depressed girl she was before meeting Maki

Even Honoka's grandmother who had come to stay for a few days with them was surprised to see Honoka so cheerful but not so much after hearing after hearing the reason; "'So that's why "'.

Honoka's aunt and grandmother were sitting in the living room."yeah, from the time she met Maki, Honoka-chan has been cheerful she has been going to her house to play with her, her aunt explained drinking her coffee

"That's great, looks like she's getting over the depression of her parents leaving her here."

Yeah, i just hope she stays happy" her aunt responded.

"So where should i keep this" a voice asked. Both of them turned to look at Honoka wha was carrying a bunch of lilles .

"Oh keep it in this vase dear, her aunt pointed to a glass vase Honoka nodded and went to keep the flowers in the vase

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon, in the nishikino residence, a beautiful music of piano could be heard from a room.A redhead was playing the piano, while a ginger leaning against the piano had closed her eyes listening to the music a small smile was present on her face .

Although Maki had many interests Honoka learned that playing the piano and singing was among Maki's favourites, so she requested Maki to play it, Although maki wanted to refuse she realized it was a way to get Honoka to become more friendly with her, so she agreed.

"You like the piano a lot don't you?" Honoka asked looking outside the window.

Yeah i do, Maki said sadly which did not go unnoticed by Honoka, just as she was about to ask what was wrong Maki replied

"'Mama said that i must become a doctor after growing up, so i can take over the family hospital, so I should study Medicine in college."

Now Honoka understood Why Maki was feeling sad " _So maki-chan can't follow her dreams i guess everyone has thier own share of problems."_

"I'm sorry Maki-chan but you really play well, i wish your parents will allow you to have a career in music"

Maki did'nt respond,she went back to playing her piano after sometime " Hey Honoka-chan, do you want to pick up some cherries" she asked suddenly.

Honoka who had been leaning against the piano suddenly stood up straight as if waking up from a dream " Huh? Cherries ' Honoka asked confused as to why suddenly Honoka mentioned them _'"talk about really random topic'._

Maki nodded.

"But are there any cherry trees in your garden? She asked.

"No but there is a cherry tree near the foreast, so shall we go get some?

Okay let's go"" Honoka said cheerfully she was happy that Maki was back to her usual self, she knew that leaving music completely will be hard for Maki, but maki looked happy while playing it a few minutes ago, she just hopes Maki enjoys the present where she can play the piano until hrr parents allow her to and just maybe they will realize her dream and allow her to continue Mysic

We're here" Maku announced snapping Honoka out of her thoughts. Honoka looked ahead to see a cherry tree and to thier delight it was filled with the red fruit.

"Wow that's a lot of cherries Maki chan!" Honoka said observing Maki's basket which was almost full.

"'Yeah i want to give mama and papa a lit of cherries' Maki responded happily, Honoka who had been smiling the whole time suddenly frowned after she heard Maki say that which did not go unnoticed by Maki

"Hey Honoka-chan is something-"

"Maki-chan" Honoka said cutting Maki from finishing her statement." Do you like your parents"

"Of course! I love mama and papa very much". Maki replied " why? Dont you live them too"

"Not really! They left me and only took my sister with them , telling that there are no schools there, i mean how is it possible if dad can find a job there can't he find a school" she said tears starting to form in her rubbed them away and hugged Honoka

Honoka was surprised " Maki-"

"I know you have been through difficult times Honoka-chan , but i'm sure your parents had a proper reason to do this, don't hate them, give them a chance Honoka-chan i'm sure they will come back to you. "

"I don't know Maki-chan, i'm still very upset that they left me".

"It's okay, Maki said releasing Honoka from her embrace " Time heals wounds, i'm sure you will have a happy family again, you just have to wait." She said and then holding Honoka's hand " your aunt is here for you, your grandmother is here for you, my mom dad all are here for you and she squeezed Honoka's hand a bit before telling "and i'm always here for you."

Honoka just stood there while Maki went to the place where they had kept thier basket" now come on let's take these cherries home before any of the birds or animals steel them away."

Even though she had tears in her eyes Honoka smiled" yeah," she wiped her tears " let's go home."

 **so how was it i tried not to make many mistakes if there are still many then forgive me .please read and review this you next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected visitor

It was a lovely afternoon, perfect weather for a vacation ,or so Maki thought, she was returning from school,

" _Every school has given holiday today why didn't my school give holiday too." As she_ came near her house she was totally surprised to find the ginger haired girl there. Honoka was wearing a Pink dress with a white hat to block the sun, she held a pink basket in both her hands as she leaned against the gate. She was humming a song which Maki didn't recognize. Although Maki noticed her she seemed to have not noticed Maki as she kept humming the song. Maki was surprised she usually goes to Honoka's house after school to bring her to her mansion.

"Honoka-chan" Honoka immediately stood straight hearing Maki's voice ,she looked towards Maki as the redhead was approaching her. " You are here and waiting for me, how come".

Honoka looked confused "Eh, your asking me why, weren't you the one who suggested we should go on a picnic today?"

Of course Maki remembered saying that, "Yeah but I never thought you'll come here, much less waiting for me."

"We had a holiday today, and I wanted to reach there quickly", Honoka said holding her basket up.

 _" I guess Honoka-chan is becoming much more cheerful aandi guess she thinks of me as a good friend now."_ Maki thought unconsciously smiling at Honoka.

"Hey why are you smiling Maki-chan?" Honoka asked she didn't see anything funny in what she had said.

"Eh simply, hey give me some time to get ready I'll be right back." Honoka nodded as Maki went into her house to get changed.

A few minutes later both of them were walking side by side through the familiar path,

"That basket looks heavy Maki-chan," Honoka asked Maki who was carrying a basket much too big for her size, Maki had decided to put on a simple red dress with sunglasses although it was not that sunny.

"Well I packed enough lunch for both of us,-"

"And enough dinner, seriously I think that food will be enough for 5 sumo wrestlers" Honoka laughed a bit after saying that.

" Hey I resent that, besides I'm sure we will hungry again soon-" hey stop laughing. " Maki said loudly seeing Honoka laugh but she was glad to see Honoka laughing."

"OK OK sorry , oh look we're here," Maki looked at the picnic spot they had picked which was exactly the same spot were the cherry tree was last time when they were picking cherries they decided it was a good picnic spot , since it had many flowers,trees, and a river flowing nearby not to mention the tree was shady enough, the grass was free of many stones,and the waterful nearby gave a feeling they were somewhere in middle of the forest , far away from home, away from all thier problems.

They sat down under a huge tree and had some rice cakes.

"This place is beautiful Maki-chan, " Honoka said taking a bite from her rice cake

"Yeah, it is,"

"Hey Maki-chan how long does it take for a cherry tree to grow",

Maki stopped eating her rice cake,"Huh? That question came out of nowhere,".why do you want to know that?".

" Look at that cherry tree, it provided us with so many cherries that day so I wanted to plant another one so more cherries will be there,"

"Are you sure it takes 1 year for just a small cherry plant to grow, we must take care of it, water it ,protect it-"

Wait a minute protect? "

" Yeah it's very delicate and is prone to dangers easily,"

After discussing about planting the tree they did plant a tree very next to the old cherry tree. Honoka said she didn't want the cherry tree to be lonely ,that didn't make sense to Maki as trees don't know talk but she planted it the same place anyway.

" l'll go and get some water from the river," Maki said carrying a huge nodded. She quickly filled it with water and as she was returning back she heard Honoka talking to herself, she hid behind a tree to listen to at least it looked like she is talking to herself but turns out that she was talking to the new seed they had planted.

"Hey you are going to grow up in a few years, there might be lots of hardships ahead people may pluck your leaves or try to destroy you but you must stay strong, I know that grow to be an awesome tree, providing shade and shelter to birds and animals, and of course giving cherries too.

It looked like Honoka stopped so Maki was about come out but stopped when she talked again

" And you'll never be lonely the nature and other trees are with you, just like Maki-chan is with me now.

Maki who was leaning against the tree smiled hearing took the bottle and went over where Honoka was.

"Maki-chan you sure took a lot of time to just get water".

" oh just got distracted ".

Together both of them water the that Honoka found some dandelions she took one and blew it only few flew away, she tried again with the same results.

" You must blow them like this".Maki said catching the Honoka's hand which held the Dandelion. Caught off guard Honoka could only stare at Maki who blew away all the petals.

See"

"Yeah,I will try again." But that too ended up the same way.

They soon realised it was late and decided to go home

"I can't believe that I could not blow them properly." Honoka pouted.

"Hey you could always try tomorrow.

"OK see you tomorrow Honoka said waving goodbye to Maki who waved back.

* * *

As Honoka returned home happily that day, she didn't expect a visitor, not just any visitor the visitor was her.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?.she asked coldly looking at her father.

" Honoka-chan don't be rude to your father," she aunt said and then smiled " Aren't you happy to see him."

"Not really should'nt he be in his very important work," she said it with a angry tone which made her father instantly guilty hearing it.

"Honoka-" her aunt went to say , but Honoka's dad interrupted.

"Honoka-chan, I'm really sorry for leaving you alone, how can you forgive your dad.

" You could leave me alone again,"

"But Honoka-chan, we can stay together as a family so I've come to take you home,"

"I don't want to come with you, and what do you mean take me home is'nt our home here in Osaka."

"No Honoka-chan", her dad said " we are leaving Osaka and shifting to Tokyo."

"What,!?" Honoka exclaimed, dropping the basket which she was holding.

* * *

 **AN: hey everyone long time huh?.so I don't have much to say, yeah sorry for the delay.**

 **So read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6:A decision for lifetime

**hello there everyone *laughs NNervously* been a long time huh,?. So I had exams and I was busy studying, but now it's finally over and I'm in my holidays so you can expect more updates this week.**

 **Review response**

 **Kelvin cruelz:well whether they move or not comes in the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"What?" Honoka exclaimed shocked at her father. Her mind and body froze, her eyes grew wide, the feeling she felt now was exactly, the way she felt when her parents left her to go to USA, but she didn't want that again, not when things are running smoothly for her, not when she had a friend.

"W-what do you mean we're shifting to Tokyo,?"

"We want to stay together with you Honoka-chan, so we brought a shop in Tokyo, and we are going to stay there," her father responded.

"I can't believe you," Honoka yelled startling both her father and aunt" What am I your pet cat or something that you can leave and then suddenly come back and take whenever you want?"

"Honoka-chan-" her father tried saying but Honoka took a step back.

No,no,no way I'm not coming with you.'

Her dad was shocked " why not you wanted us to stay together."

"That was before, not now not when things are going well, not when I have a friend, who is much more caring than you people." Honoka said in a hurt tone.

Her father was surprised to hear that Honoka has a friend but decided not to comment on it. Her aunt came rushing to her side.

"Honoka-chan come on forgive your dad, he really didn't want to leave you."

"I can't, you leave me here for months together and suddenly come one day saying that we will stay together, how can I come with you,?" I don't want to come with you.' Honoka said running out of the house before her dad or aunt could stop her.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she didn't want to stay there and listen while her dad tries to convince her to come with him, right now all that mattered was that she was far away from him.

* * *

"Hmm it's 7:30 pm who would come at his time." Maki wondered hearing the door bell.

"Maki dear could you open the door."

"Sure mom." Maki responded and opened the door and was surprised to see the ginger-head.

"Honoka-chan, how come you're here."

Honoka remained silent." come on let's go to my room." Maki said .Honoka who was still silent just nodded.

"Honoka-chan what happened, are you okay, is everything all right." Maki didn't get a reply, as Honoka wordlessly just came forward and hugged Maki.

"Honoka-chan what happened ?" Maki was totally confused with Honoka's behavior now, but she too hugged Honoka.

Honoka continued to hug Maki while tears started flowing from her eyes.

"H-h-he suddenly c-c-came b-b-backk a-and w-w-wantttt to t-t-takke me w-w-with h-him, b-b-but I d-d-doonn't w-w-wanttt to go." Honoka said stammering continuously while she tried to explain what happened to maki

Despite honoka's stammering Maki could make out the words she had said and it pained her greatly she too felt like crying but she could not not in front of Honoka, wordlessly she tightened the hug.

"Maki-chan," Mrs Nishikino said coming to the room "oh so you're here Honoka-chan," before she could say anything else Maki gave her mother a signal to stay quiet.

" Honoka's aunt called her dad and aunt are worried about her," her mother whispered only so Maki could hear not like it she had to, Honoka continued to cry and was not paying attention to her surroundings.

" Tell them that she's here, she's just really upset now I wish I could help her somehow, "

"Honoka-chan is having a hard time now, tell her that to ask us if she needs any help, I'm sure Honoka will come out if this hard times soon, she just has to hang in there,".

" Mama,"

"I really don't want Honoka-chan to go, do you think her father will take her far away from me,?

Mrs Nishikino smiled sadly " I don't know dear only time will tell I too hope she can stay here."

"Honoka's sobs slowly quietened down Maki pulled back to see that she has fallen asleep.

" looks like Honoka-chan is spending the night,."

"Yeah," she put Honoka on the bed and put a blanket on her. " goodnight Honoka-chan."

* * *

Honoka got up the next morning and blinked her eyes, her blue eyes took in the familiar settings of Maki's room, " _wait Maki-chan's room what am I doing here,"_ as she was thinking this she jumped when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Well, you're finally awake want some breakfast,"

Honoka glanced towards the door to see Maki "umm sure."

She got up and made her way out of the room. "What am I doing here."? Honoka asked confused.

" How could you forget, you feel asleep yesterday without having dinner so I'm sure you're totally hungry now, come let's have breakfast. "

Honoka nodded. Throughout breakfast neither of them spoke anything about yesterday.

After breakfast Honoka excused herself to come out for a walk, even Maki joined her, it was a beautiful spring morning, flowers bloomed everywhere.

"Maki-chan, I want to blow some dandelions."

Maki who was walking quietly was suddenly surprised to hear this."That came out of nowhere, why do you suddenly want to do that,?"

" I just want to." Not waiting for a reply she quickly ran to a place surrounded with them.

After some time*

"Man I still can't blow them properly," Honoka groaned lying on the grass.

"Hehe , you'll get the hang of it don't worry."but still why did you suddenly want to do this.?

Honoka sat on the grass and hugged her knees to her chest " Because-"

"Because of what.?"

"Remember you has said that blowing the Dandelion always took your pain away, but it didn't take away all my pain,".

Maki bite her lower lip, knowing there's no way they could avoid the topic." Honoka-chan, are you okay now."? she asked

"I'm fine I just don't know what to do aunt must be worried about me," Honoka said sadly.

"Yeah Honoka-chan, your father and aunt must be worried sick about you, you must go back and talk to them,"

" I don't wanna to go, "Honoka still had her head on her knees so her voice was muffled.

" Listen Honoka-chan running away from your problems does not solve anything, "

When Honoka finally looked up Maki bent down to her eye level." I will come with you, don't worry everything will go fine."

Honoka nodded.

* * *

"Go on Honoka,"

Soon they were in front of Honoka's Honoka rang the bell. Maki gave Honoka's hand a gentle squeeze, and stepped back.

"I'll wait outside for you,"

Honoka nodded she didn't want to trouble Maki anymore, besides it was her family problem.

Honoka-chan!" Her aunt exclaimed, while she opened the door, before Honoka could tell anything, she threw her arms around Honoka in a tight hug. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Where have you been we were worried sick."

" I'm sorry I-" she stopped when her dad approached them. Soon they were standing in the living room awkwardly, Maki didn't go in, she just stood outside listening to thier conversation.

"I'm sorry, I know we have been horrible to you, I promise never to leave you alone again."her dad said.

Honoka nodded but she didn't say anything and even didn't look at her father, she kept her eyes down, looking at her feet as if she had done a mistake and she was asking for forgiveness from her father took a deep breath and said

" Honoka, this Saturday I'm leaving,"

That caught Honoka attention she looked up and found her dad looking seriously at her

"You see," her dad continued " You have two choices now."

One you can stay here and continue to live with your aunt.

Or two, You can come with me and we can stay together as a family.

Maki 's eyes widened.

"There's no turning back once you made your decision, today I'd Wednesday so you have three days to think about it," we'll respect whatever decision you make, but remember, " her dad paused.

"This decision is for a lifetime."

* * *

 **yeah so that's the end of chapter 6, so what do you think should Honoka stay back or go with her father review and tell sorry for the late update, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Bye and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7:Honoka's decision

Honoka and Maki walked side by side back to Maki's house. The rays of the sun filtered throughout the park. The spring flowers were in full 's eyes went to the leaf branch of a neem tree which was swaying due to the wind. Her thoughts went back on what happened 30 minutes ago, when her dad said to make the decision, she was too shocked to respond anything so Maki came inside suddenly surprising her dad and aunt and took Honoka away, she figured a few minutes alone to herself is what the doctor ordered, but now Honoka seemed to remain in silence forever so she had to do something.

"So," she started trying to make a conversation.

"So?" Honoka asked urging Maki to continue what she was going to say. Maki wanted to lighten the mood so she decided it was not best to bring in the previous topic

 _"Say something else, something funny, you dont want her to become tensed again, something funny-"_ went on in her mind.

" What will you do now Honoka-chan?" she blutered out, before she could stop herself, she cursed herself " _i'm such an idiot, now what,"_

"Well, sorry forget-"

"It's okay," Honoka said with a forced smile, "I can't escape the truth," her smile soon vanished.

"What do you think i should do?" Maki stopped walking and looked at her

"You must decide that yourself, it's your life."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just like your father said we'll respect any decision you take," Maki said.

'uh, if you say it with that face," Honoka started looking at her ,tears had formed in Maki's eyes she turned away from Honoka to rub them.

"It looks like something got into my eyes," Maki said trying to laugh it off but ended up hiccuping instead.

" _i can't be weak in front of Honoka she needs to make a proper decision, but why are'nt the tears stopping,"_

Honoka hugged her "It's okay Maki-chan you're right it's my life, i must make a decision, it's just that," she buried her face in Maki's shoulder "i don't want to go away from you, you were my first friend,"

Maki gently stroked her hair "Me too, i don'nt want you to go, after all you were my first friend too," Honoka looked at her in confusion

"But, i thought you already had a lot of friends, i did see many girls coming to your house," It was true many girls used to come to Maki's house, they used to play together whenever they come over,

"Yeah, but that was after i met you," Maki said going and sitting under the cherry tree ,wordlesly Honoka sat next to her.

"Before meeting you i did not have any friends," Honoka looked at her in surprise, but Maki's eyes remained on a patch of flowers growing nearby.

"You see, since i'm in a rich family i was taught to behave that way, dad always said to maintain my standard, pretend as if we were from some royal family, because our family had a name in the society and mama and papa wanted to maintain it, so i tried to be that way,but maybe i tried too hard," Maki's eyes wandered off to the cloudless sky, Honoka was listening to her intently.

"I liked flowers you see since they always seemed so peaceful, once you pluck them it's life ends, i used to pass by your aunt's house everyday after school, i did'nt go inside though, since there was no reason to, once it was my mom's birthday and i wanted to give her some flowers, so i stood outside the shop, before i could go in

*flashback*

"Welcome, welcome ,"Honoka's aunt greated her when she came in "so, how may i help you,"

"I would like to buy a bouquet for my mom, but i'm not sure which flower she likes"'

"Hmm," Honoka's aunt said thoughtfully "could you tell me what else does she like?"

"uh, she likes music, tea and she's very peaceful person," Maki frowned she really did'nt know her mother all that well but why she was asking this information was beyond her, she saw as the older lady , placed a beautiful bouquet of colourfull flowers on the table in front of her with a smile.

"I think your mom will like these flowers,"

"Really?" she asked

"Yup, i'm positive she'll like them.

*end flashback*

"You see that day, my mom told me she liked the flowers a lot, so i was impressed by how your aunt gave the correct flowers even though i didnt't say much details about my mom, so i visited your aunt's shop everyday, not like i wanted flowers everyday but because she told me i could, i did see you sometimes but you always were in a bad mood, so i did'nt try to talk to you, one day your aunt said she wanted me to meet someone and the next day she introduced me to you and you know the rest,"

Honoka who kept quiet the whole time asked "and you got more friends after meeting me,"

Maki nodded.

"But how?" Honoka asked in confusion "I really did'nt speak to you much,"

"A little help from your aunt but mostly because of you, trying to cheer you up i new how having a real friend felt like, so i started speaking more and gradually made friends,"

Honoka smiled "Aunt knows how to speak to people and she knows all the qualities of flowers so i guess based on them she gave you those flowers,"

Honoka frowned quickly " I guess everyone has thier own share of problems huh?"

Before Maki could answer a loud cry got thier attention.

"What, who's that?" Maki asked.

"I dunno, come let's find out," Honoka said, both of them got up and looked around the garden and after some time they came near a bush, because the voice was the loudest there, they went around the bush to find a small girl crying.

"What happened, why are you crying?" Honoka asked bending down in front of her, she looked up at Honoka, her pink eyes full of tears, her hair was all messed up.

"I can't find mommy and daddy," she said and cried even more

"Now, now it's okay don't cry," Maki said trying to calm her got up and extended her hand to her

"Come on let's go look for her together," The girl hesitated before grabbing the took some time to fix her hair properly.

"So, what's your name,?" Maki enquired

"Joy, Joy Amina," she replied.

"Ok, Joy when did you get lost from your parents,"

"Mommy and daddy took me shopping, while they were shopping i went to see the teddy bears displayed in the toys section, when i came back they were gone, i thought they came to the park as we were talking about coming here after shopping but, now i can't find them she said rubbing the tears from her eyes,

"Come on cheer up, you can't find them if you just keep crying," Honoka said

"Show us the place where you went for shopping," Maki added. The girl showed them a huge mall, Honoka and Maki sweatdropped, it was the biggest shopping mall in town they knew finding her parents won't be easy but they reassured her that they'll definitely find them, they did'nt want her to cry again in front of all the people, they might think they were the ones making her cry,. They went inside the mall and looked everywhere, luckily the girl had a picture of her parents in her purse so it was easier for them, they asked everone about her parents but none knew thier whereabouts.

After an hour of searching, they sat down exhausted, finding two people among thousands of other people was not easy not to mention the shopping mall had 8 floors and about 20 different rooms in all floors, and all the rooms are big too having clothes, some having cosmetics, food, gadgets, and many other things and it's always packed with people.

" _Where could they be,"_ Maki wondered looking at Honoka who was trying to cheer Joy up with a cotton candy.

"People may we please have your attention," a voice said from a loud speaker, everyone including Honoka and Maki stopped whatever they were doing to listen to it, " A girl has got lost, and her parents are looking for her, so if you find a girl named Joy Amina,please bring her to the first floor at the lost kids section, she looks like -"

Maki and Honoka did'nt hear the rest and rushed to the first floor dragging Joy along with them, they ran al the way from the 5th floor to the first foor bumping with everyone along the way, but they never stopped, and found the mentioned room, they opened the room, the door hit the wall with a loud bang which got the room occupants attention, a women who had tears in het eyes and a worried looking man turned towards them. Joy's eyes lit up

"Mommy, daddy ," she shouted running towards them. Her parents too came to her, her dad lifted her up, while her mom hugged her

"Joy dear where have you been, we were so worried, we looked all around for you," her mother said

"Don't run off like that,"her dad said relieved that his daughter was safe. After a while of the reunion,

"Mommy, they helped me find you," Joy said pointing towards Honoka and and Maki, the said girls who were about to leave, stopped on the mention of thier name.

Her mother smiled grateful at them " Thank you so much umm,

"Honoka, "Maki," she said simultaneously.

"Honoka-chan and Maki-chan," she said completing her sentence.

"We must reward you for your help, so name it what would you like?" her dad asked. They shook thier heads

"No, it's okay, we just wanted to help," they said

Joy's father did not agree "If it was't for you, we would have never found Joy, we can't let you go until we reward you,"

"Yeah", her mother agreed "Come on girls don't be shy just Tell us what would you like," before they could refuse again Joy ran over to them, catching thier hands,

"Come on Honoka-chan, Maki-chan have lunch with us,"

"That's a good idea Joy, atleast let us treat you to lunch," her mother offered, they two realized they were out of options, and they were hungry so,

"Alright, thank you," they agreed. They had lunch at a big restaurant they were allowed to pick thier favourite dishes, or forced to pick in this case. Soon the table was filled with a whole lot of food enough to feed ten people.

"Would you like some dessert after this," the mother asked.

"Ah, no i can't eat anymore," Honoka said

"Me too," Maki added.

"Oh, come on your growing girls, you must eat properly," her dad said.

"Yeah, Honoka-chan!" Joy exclaimed enveloping Honoka in a big hug, which made her almost to fall off the chair but she balanced herself.

"Joy dear , you made Honoka-chan to almost fall off, let her go," her mother scolded, but joy did'nt let go of her.

"Joy-'

"It's okay," Honoka said hugging Joy back

"I love Honoka-chan and Maki-chan," she said , which made them smile.

"Aww, we look you too," Honoka said, Maki nodded smiling.

"Now, don't trouble them too much," her mother took Joy away separating her from Honoka causing Joy to pout .

"See, so much sandwich on your face," her mom signed rubbing them away with a tissues.

"Oh, Joy lovesi Mommy and daddy," she exclaimed.

"That, came out of nowhere,"

"We love you too," they replied, giving her a hug. Honoka quietly observed this.

"Mom, i want that ice cream," another voice could be heard, Honoka turned to see a boy with his mom.

"But, you have cold, now mom dosen't want you to catch cold", his mother reasoned.

"Mom, when will dad come," another voice said ,Honoka saw that side

"Soon, he'll finish his work early today," a girl's mother said taking her hand and going out of the restaurant.

"Dad, i want a become a chef," a boy who was next to thier table said

His mother grinned " Did'nt you say you want to be a pilot yesterday, after going on the aeroplane,"

"Uh, forget that, I'll be a chef," the little boy said, His parents laughed a bit, hearing his quick change of mind.

"Mom and dad huh?" Honoka thought looking at many other families "If only i could be like that,"

"Honoka-chan," Maki looked at the ginger in concern "Are you ok,"

"I'm fine," she said "Come on we should go home, i dom't think i can eat anymore," she said patting het full stomach.

Maki got up too "Yeah me too, " she looked at them "we should be going", she said

"Huh, so soon!" Joy whined.

"You can stay little longer right," her mother a long time they let the girls go, but only after loading them with gifts, toys, clothes and whatnot there was so much stuff that they brought them cycles to carry all of thier protests that it's too much they found themselves sitting on the cycles, it was almost 5:30 pm, so they decided it's late and they should head home.

The golden evening rays shone on the bell of the cycle.

"Bye, Honoka-chan, Maki-chan let's meet again someday and play together," Joy said waving goodbye to them, as her mom and dad stood beside of them knew how that will be next to impossible with Honoka's problems, but they waved back anyway and headed home

Rays of the setting sun surrounded them casting the whole place in orange light, only the golden evening air along with the pedalling noises could be shadows could be seen as they moved along.

"Hey Maki-chan, " Honoka called slowing down a bit causing Maki to slow down as well.

"What is it Honoka-chan ?" she asked, looking at her but Honoka was not looking at, her eyes remained on the sun which was slowly setting behind a mountain in the west.

"I-" she paused "I wanted to go home," she said her voice loosing it's edge "I need to do something,"

Maki watched her as she tried to avoid eye contact with Maki, she sensed something was wrong

"Can i come too?" she asked, without waiting for a reply she peddled in Honoka's aunt's house direction. Both of them were silent, on thier way back they slowed down when they reached the place. Honoka got off the cycle and headed to the house looking very determined, Maki did'nt ask why, she had a feeling that she already knew the reason.

Honoka walked upto her aunt's house and opened the door without ringing the bell, she knew it was open still 7 in the evening. The sudden action alerted the house members, her aunt, dad and grandmother came in front of didn't say a word until she came forward her hand on her chest, taking a deep breath she stared at her father.

"I have made my decision," she said. Thier eyes widened, thier full attention on her now, Maki stood near the entrance the sun setting behind her, her shadow cast over her eyes and she looked down as Honoka uttered the next few words.

"I'm coming with you to Tokyo,"

* * *

 **So that's the end of this chapter, yeah i know i didn't abandon this story it's my first story and i of course plan on completing it, i had tests the whole week and we'll be having continuous tests the next three weeks.**

 **So, about mysterious surpriser sorry about not updating it but the next chapter will take a while,**

 **i just realized how much i missed this story so that's why i wanted to update this.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter until next time and don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8:We'll meet again

**Hello everyone, so i know it's been a while that i have ignored this story, so i decided to post the next chapter.**

 **Don't worry though i plan to complete this story no matter what, with that said onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

Honoka placed the neatly folded clothes in her bag silently,

"Are you really sure you want to go?" her aunt said watching her,.Honoka didn't stop what she was doing or she didn't turn to look at her aunt.

"Yeah!" she replied, in a clipped tone indicating she didn't want to continue the conversation , but her aunt didn't stop.

"But what about-"

"Don't make me change my mind,' she shouted, gripping her the clothes tightly "please," she whispered at last, her tears threatening to come but she controlled it, the next few minutes were silent, only the sound of the wind could be heard, het aunt signed,

"I'm sorry dear i won't ask you more, i was just worried just come down for dinner when your done packing," her aunt got up and was about to leave the room when,

"Wait-" Honoka's voice stopped her, she turned to look at her , taking a deep breath she faced her aunt and bowed a bit.

"I just want to-, thank you for everything, Thank you for taking care of me, Thank you for helping me, Thank you for-"

"You're welcome dear, but i'm not the one who you should be really thanking, after all it's her," her aunt started. Honoka nodded her eyes, found the floor mat very interesting at the moment, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the "her", in the statement was,

Ever since the day Honoka made her decision, she had not seen Maki and they didn't even call each other or anything.

"I know," Honoka looked up, and moved towards the window "but i'll be meeting her tomorrow," she said the stars reflecting in her eyes.

Unknown to her a redhead was also watching the stars,

"Maki dear,". Maki didn't move for indicate that she heard her mother, her mother continued regardless of a reply

"About Honoka,"

"I'll be meeting her tomorrow," came the quick reply, her mother went to say something else but stopped knowing that's it's better to leave her alone,

"Ok, come down for dinner when you feel like it," again no reply came,Mrs Nishikino closed the door

"I know you both can get through this," she silently whispered to herself.

* * *

"I'll be leaving now," Honoka announced, her aunt and grandmother nodded, they normally would smile and tell her to be carefull and return home before dark, but they can't do that now, after all her flight was leaving today 6:00pm in the evening. Honoka put on her sandals and left, as she went she turned back to glance at her home, atleast which was her home.

" _Well, it was my decision,"_ turning away she continued to her destination, before she would feel more sad.

* * *

"Honoka-chan," the redhead waved, Honoka smiled running towards her

"Hello Maki-chan, good morning,"

" _More like goodbye,"_ Maki thought, forgetting her thoughts she held up her lunch basket with a grin,

"Look, mom sent rice cakes,fish, sushi,-"

"That's great,hearing that is making me hungry already,"

"But you say that everytime i mention food items,"

"Hehe, well you're mom's cooking is great," she laughing a bit,

"Or maybe you're just hungry all the time," Maki added.

"Oh, you're mean Maki-chan," Honoka pouted, and they both burst out laughing it was wierd there was nothing funny in what was said but they were really trying to act anyone else were to pass by they would have never imagined that it was the last time they were going to meet.

"So,"

"So-" they started, Maki cleared her voice,

"Let's get going then,". They reached thier place which was the same cherry tree forest,

"Look, Maki-chan there are more berries now,"

"Yeah," the breeze blew the dandelions, looking at them Maki remembered something she had said to Honoka " _i blow dandelions whenever i feel sad," "i wonder if these are one of the days where i have to do that,"._

She looked at Honoka who was running around trying to catch a butterfly, " _she looks as if she is flying in the breeze," i will never see her smile again,"_. She wanted ask something but didn't know if she should, then she realized it was thier last day together so it was now or never.

 _"_ Maki?" She jumped hearing that, to see Honoka standing beside her with a confused look, "is something wrong, i tried to call you many times,"

 _"perfect timing,"_ completely ignoring the question Honoka asked, she started with a question of her own,

"Hey, Honoka i wanted to ask you something," she said finally.

"Yeah," without words Honoka understood this was serious question, she gave Maki her full attention.

"Why did you?" Honoka knew where this was going, but kept silent " decide to go back?".

The both them stood there facing each other, the moments went by silence. The wind blew Honoka's hair gently, the silence was too tensed, after a while Maki couldn't take it anymore

"Sorry," she turned away "i just, you know-" she stuttered

"No it's okay," the ginger said " i should have told you " she looked at the place where they had met the lost girl joy

"remember Joy?" Maki got confused with the sudden topic but nodded nonetheless "yeah," what about her?"

"Remember how happy she was meeting her parents," Maki then realized where this was going,but she kept quiet "and when we went to that restaurant, all the kids were happily telling thier parents what they want to become in the future,".

"I realized i wanted ," she turned around eyes bright with the sunlight " to have a family like that,". Maki didn't know weather to be sad or happy about it.

"I know," Honoka continued "they have been unfair to me, but you once said that they will always have a reason,". Maki looked away from her

"Yeah!" she grew concerned.

"Maki-chan, i-"

"You're right Honoka-chan, i know i won't be seeing you again but you'll be with you're family,"

"Maki-chan, i just wanted to say Thank you for reaching out to me, for making me happy and most of all," she took Maki's hand "for being there for me,".

Humans are filled with emotions, you may try to control it but a time comes when you can't hold it back anymore, it may break down to a small sentence someone said, and this was that sentence for Maki

"Honoka-chan," she cried out and hugged the ginger like her life depended on it, then of course Honoka is a human being too so that afternoon went on by shedding tears.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Maki said wiping her tears away.

"No it just happened," Honoka said doing the of stayed quiet for a moment.

"Hey Maki-chan we can't be sitting and crying the whole day," Honoka said, Maki looked at her for some time and then nodded.

"You're right, we've got the rest of the day let's make the best of it,"

"Yeah!,". Maki smiled looking around she spotted a lake.

"Race you to the lake," she said and took off, Honoka hurried up after her

"Hey it's not fair, you got a headstart,". The shadows of the two girls fell on the grass near the lake, thier laugher echoed through the silent evening. The orange light of the evening sun made the water glisten. It was almost 5:00 pm in the evening.

* * *

"Here keep it as a memento," it was a small glass figure of two girls holding hands, having the words "we'll meet again," written below.

"Wow, it's beautiful thanks Maki-chan," she smiled looking at it when she remembered something "oh, yeah i've got something for you too," She reached for her pocket but due to her clumsiness the figure fell down

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i didn't mean too-" it's okay Maki interrupted picking it up, the part where the hands joined had cut off now it looked like two seperate figures, Honoka frowned seeing it but then reached into her pocket and gave Maki a locket, Maki took it and opened the locket it had a picture of both of them smiling under the cherry tree.

"Thanks Honoka," Maki said. Honoka smiled weakly

"Yeah, sorry about the-"

"It's okay," Maki looked at it "come-on let's fix it,"

"Yeah!"

"Honoka!" a voice called out, both of them turned to see Honoka's aunt and grandmother standing across them, they were quite far away than where they were standing both of them wondered how long they were standing there and more importantly why weren't they coming to where they were standing. They never came when Honoka comes with Maki, Maki glanced at her watch 6:00 pm it read.

"Wow time flies when you're having fun," Maki said bitterly. Honoka glanced around and sure enough her father was coming near her a cab already waiting for them.

The afternoon sun surrounded them, making the locket and the glass figure in Honoka's and Maki's hand to glow,

"I guess we'll fix this after we meet again," Maki said, Honoka nodded not able to say anything else.

"Come on let's go," Maki nodded at Honoka who walked away, tightening her hold on the figure.

She didn't turn back, she kept walking, looking ahead all the way leaving Maki was painful and she knew that she'll run back to her if she turns around. Maki stood there a painful smile on her face. The adults wondered how they were not crying or anything, Maki stood still and stared as Honoka got into the cab and it took off within a second.

The afternoon sun made the into a orange coloured land, Maki looked up ignoring the concerned looks of the adults

"We're just beginning our future , we'll definitely meet again,"

* * *

 **Wow, it's been ages since i last touched this story and the whole story was in the past so next chapter we'll come out of the past.**

 **So i'm sorry for delaying this story so much. Hope you'll forgive me, thanks for reading**

 **And please review so that i'll know weather people are still reading this.**

 **Bye have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9:A wish

**Hi everyone, i know this isn't a regularly updated story but like i already said it will be finished. I think the story has been in the past for too long it's about time it came to the present.**

* * *

A small leaf landed gently on the water causing ripples which blurred the reflection of Honoka's and Eli.

'I see," Eli still had to take in all the information Honoka just said her, she wasn't sure why Honoka said everything to her, maybe she just wanted to share it with someone.

"That flower holds a lot of memories, dosen't it?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, that was a really beautiful story," both of them turned around to find Honayo rubbing away the tears formed in her eyes.

"Since when were you here, Honayo-chan?". Honayo smiled a bit

"From the time you're father came to take you back,"

"You haven't even heard the full story,"

'Yeah, but it was still sad from where i heard," Eli looked at the time, they had spent a lot of time in the backyard.

"Hey what are girls doing there?" Nico screamed, she was wearing an apron, probably still cooking something "come inside and have lunch," as the three of them left, Honoka glanced once more at the dandelions and smiled.

"Honoka!"

"Coming!"

* * *

The story which Honoka told did not seen to affect her much, she was happily munching on her bread ignoring Umi's lecture about how she's going to get fat if she keeps eating looked at her and smiled

" _so that girl changed Honoka's life,"_

"Eli-chi" Nozomi said snapping her out of her thoughts, "What were you and Honoka doing outside for such a long time, even Honayo took some time to come when i told her to bring you both,"

"Oh," Eli looked at Honoka who was watching TV "Honoka was telling me about an old friend,"

"Friend?" Eli nodded but before she could respond,

"Come on everyone, let's practice," Umi said "we have wasted enough time anyway,"

"Come on Umi-chan it's a holiday let's just rest," Honoka whined.

"No, no excuses", Umi folded her arms, Nico, Rin and Honoka grumbled but went to practice anyway after seeing Umi's death glare.

About 3 hours later,

"So are you going to tell me?" Nozomi looked up from her book

"Tell what?" Nozomi came and sat beside her

"About Honoka's friend," Eli looked at Honoka

"I'm not sure," Honoka turned around and smiled at her telling it's okay to tell Nozomi

"Ok,"

"Wait, a story i want to hear too," Rin came and sat beside them.

"Well i -" before Eli could finish.

"No, it's about Honoka's past," Nozomi said.

"What you never said us about it Honoka-chan," Kotori said, she and Umi too came in "tell us too,"

Soon everyone had joined in eagerly waiting for Eli to start,

"You too Nico-chan? Nozomi grinned.

"I was just getting bored ok, it's not like i wanted to hear about her past or anything,"

Eli sweatdropped and turned to Honoka, Honoka wasn't sure she wanted her story to be broadcasted to everyone but now there was backing down, with a sign she just signaled for Eli to continue as Eli explained Honoka stayed far from the group avoiding thier reactions at certain points finally when it got over.

"What sort of story was that?' Nico's words didn't match her actions as she continuously wiped away her tears.

"Nico-chi you're crying,"

"That was amazing, so you had all these experiences before coming to us?" Umi asked smiling at Honoka which dosen't happen very often.

"Yeah!" she said "i was sad when i came back, but due to Maki i learned to talk to people and make new friends, that's how we're friends,'

"That story was a one of true friendship," Nozomi said, everyone nodded.

* * *

"Could you get the blankets it's in the other room,"

"Should i?" Honoka grumbled, she was watching her favorite show after all.

"Yup you should, otherwise the TV is off,"

"Ok, ok" the room where the blankets were kept was a quiet one with a huge window, the gentle light from the moon broke through the room's darkness spreading white light all over. Even with the load of blankets the glittering stars made Honoka to stop and look at them.

"Maki-chan," she smiled " i wish that wherever you are, however you are that one day-"

"-we'll meet again," a redhead in another place finished watching the same stars.

"Maki dear it's time for bed,",

"Yes mom,"

Honoka turned and walked away, both of them didn't notice the shooting star which moved swiftly across the sky as they thier wish.

* * *

 **So this was in present times, not much was there in it but i hope you liked it**

 **And don't forget to read and review.**

 **Bye have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10: A hidden message

**Hello everyone, i know i finally updated this story. This story is nearly ending so i'll try to update a bit faster. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story.**

 **So onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

The sun shone bright, but not too much, the fragrance of the blooming flowers filled the air. Taking a deep breath, Honoka smiled as she bit into her pancake.

"Hmm, now this is a surprise you woke up early, got dressed neatly and you're all ready to go the school on time, did something good happen to you?" Honoka looked up to see her mother, who was still making more pancakes.

"Well i just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep that's all"

"Oh really?" Mrs Kousaka muttered,.Honoka pouted.

"Come on it's not like i can't wake up without someone's help" her mother was going to point out that it is true, that she can't wake up on her own, but she let it go, there is no point in making Honoka upset early in the morning, maybe if she encourages her she may get up like this everyday, well that is a big maybe, before Honoka could tell anything else the kitchen door burst open and Yukiho rushed in looking extremely worried.

"Mom, Onee-chan is not sleeping in her bed, where did she go?" she looked around to find Honoka scowling and her mother who was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Onee-chan you're going to school on time!". she was shocked

"Come on it's not funny, i can wake up early too".Just then her father entered carrying a newspaper, he looked shocked seeing Honoka, he went to say something but Honoka glared at him, clearing his throat he simply sat down and started reading the paper.

"So, what's for breakfast ?"she was relieved that atleast one person didn't mind the sudden change. Everyone has been asking how come she woke up early and it has been quite irritating.

"Pancakes" came the reply. Honoka's dad frowned

"That's it, i thought it was a special occasion today" Honoka went to bite into a pancake until she understood her dad's words.

"Dad!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked. He thought he had forgotten someone's birthday or some other special occasion, but the last time he checked there wasn't anything special today, but then why would his daughter wake up early.

"I'm leaving" Honoka said angrily and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Onee-chan"

"What?"

"Sheesh no need to yell" her sister said, "sorry for behaving like that before but it is a surprise for all of us when you wake up early without a reason you know," Honoka started twirling a lock of her hair.

"There is a reason". Yukiho looked at her sister,

"Since when did you have a habit of playing with you're hair?" Honoka let go of her hair.

"No someone else used to have that habit, anyway why did you call me?". Yukiho pulled out a envelope

"This came in the mail for you".Honoka took the letter and left.

"Honoka-chan"

"Honoka!" she smiled quickly seeing her two friends, they looked at bit surprised

"I woke up early because it's spring" she answered to a question that was never asked. Kotori sweatdropped

"We didn't even ask anything"

"Well i know you will, besides i think my family had forgotten that i wake up early during spring" Honoka sighed, as the three started walking.

"Well probably because you're lazy for the rest of the year". Honoka pouted. Kotori noticed the letter in Honoka's hand

"Whose letter is that Honoka-chan?".

"Oh!" Honoka suddenly remembered, she hadn't payed attention to the letter after her sister gave it to her, she was about to open it when she got a familiar scent from the envelope.

"Maki-chan?" she said suddenly, her friends blinked.

"What?"

"This letter is from Maki-chan" she repeated, Umi and Kotori stared at the letter for awhile and then Umi spoke up

"Nice try Honoka you can't fool me".

"No it's true" Honoka insisted.

"How do you know that, you didn't even open it" Umi didn't see any name outside the letter so it probably had an outer covering, which was removed before Honoka brought it.

"It has the scent of cherrys and dandelions" Kotori was wondering how would thier scent be, when Umi's voice broke her out of thoughts.

"Come on let's get going we can discuss this later".

* * *

"Isn't it odd that we were talking about her yesterday and you got a letter from her today"

"Yeah, maybe we are connected by the bonds od friendship" Honoka said, smiling.

"Or maybe it was just a coincidence" Umi responded, Honoka pouted.

"Umi-chan, i'm trying to create an inspiration of true friendship here" Umi rubbed her forehead in frustration

"It's nor inspirational Honoka, it was a coincidence and that's it" sometimes her friend was not imaginative at all Honoka thought.

"Are you sure it's from her?" Kotori asked again.

"Of course," Honoka answered confidently and to prove the point she opened the letter.

 _Dear Honoka,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health, i can't tell everything i want to say in this letter it has been a long time after all, so this friday i'll be waiting for you under the cherry blossom tree. I hope you can come and we can talk more on that day._

 _Your friend_

 _Maki_

Seeing the letter Honoka could not control her happiness, she jumped up and cheered loudly while Umi looked down in embarrassement and Kotori tried to control the overly excited girl.

"I'm going to see Maki-chan, i'm going to see Maki-chan, i'm going to-" she repeated again and thanked the gods that they decided to open the letter at lunch, because there weren't much people in the class bit still it didn't mean that it wasn't embarrassing. Umi had just about enough of Honoka's antics.

After a few minutes Honoka sat down rubbing her head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard Umi-chan"

"Well don't worry next time i'll hit you more harder," Honoka pouted.

"This isn't you're home so behave yourself, i'm sure Maki-san would like to see you more responsible" Honoka smiled a bit.

"Sorry i was just a bit excited". Kotori sweatdropped

" _a bit excited?"_

"You don't seem sorry to me", as Honoka rambled to Kotori about how they are meeting up after so many years. Umi read the letter again

"It seems a bit formal for a friends letter" Umi muttered.

"I guess you're not the only one who has changed" Honoka wondered how Umi came to the conclusion just by looking at the letter.

"Yay, we'll meet under the cherry blossom tree on friday" a sudden thought crossed Kotori's mind as Honoka said that.

"So which cherry blossoms is she talking about?" Kotori asked.

"Huh?"

"That's right, there are hundreds of cherry blossoms at this time of the year, which one is you're friend talking about?" Umi asked.

"Oh that's right" Honoka muttered, and sank back down in her chair, how did she not realize it before

"There's no time or place mentioned in the letter, where does she exactly want to meet?" Umi asked as she looked through the letter again. Honoka sighed looking at the cherry blossoms through her class window, guess meeting an old friend was not easy as she thought.

* * *

 **AN: i know no point of apologizing besides i did tell this story will be updated slowly, so which tree do you guys think Maki has mentioned.**

 **Review and tell me, until next time( which i hope will be soon).**


	11. Chapter 11: the cherry tree

"since when did we become tree Finders?" Nico asked pushing away another plant in her way.

"Huh? There are people who find trees?

"No idiot I was telling about what we're doing" Nico glared at Run, she was already irritated trying to find some tree, which she was sure that someone crazy would do.

Eli rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Why did you suggest that everyone must come along?" she asked "Three or four of us would have been enough".

After Honoka informed them about the letter and the cherry tree under which Maki will be there waiting for her, she didn't expect that the Ginger had the crazy idea of looking for this tree, she was about to suggest that Honoka should sent Maki a letter asking which tree it was. But that would probably take more time, so Honoka had no choice but to actually look for that tree.

"Well my cards said that we will find it faster if all of us look for it together besides if you're trying to look for something it's better to have more people right?"

"Yeah I know but-"

"Stupid rock how dare you get in the super idol Nico's way?"

"-sometimes it's better to have less number of people" Eli said, looking around apparently they weren't making much progress.

"No no not that either" Honoka said.

"This one?" Kotori pointed out.

"No"

"You have been saying the same thing for all the trees" Eli pointed out.

"None of them are right" Honoka said, "I could tell by one look which Cherry blossom tree Maki-chan mentioned".

"Really do you two share some telepathic link or something?" Nico huffed.

"What?"

"Nothing".

"Yeah we can't look at all the trees in Tokyo" Umi reasoned with her."it's pointless you'll just have to ask her to meet you somewhere else".

"But Umi-chan that's impossible we don't have her number and we don't know where she lives, she did mention that the address on the letter was her friends address and not hers".

"Yeah" maki had written that at the bottom, but Honoka didn't notice it.

"We should-"

"No way I'll keep looking" Honoka stood back up.

"She's so stubborn".

"The tree which I feel is the right one is the tree which Maki-chan will come too" that's what Honoka had said them, they had stared at her like she had suddenly grown two heads. But then again they didn't want to let her go alone, she might no correction will definitely get lost.

3 hours had already gone, it was already 6:00 pm, the sky was turning to a shade of dark red, the bright orange was slowly disappearing it won't take for the darkness to take over the sky.

"Come on honoka let's go you're parents will be worried about you" Umi said.

"No way!" Honoka breathed out, she had done everything she could, looked around everywhere and visited many trees, she did work hard than anyone else as a result she was more tired than the others.

"I can't give up", but her body did not agree with her, she couldn't move from exhaustion but her stubborn attitude didn't stop her.

"Honoka" Umi sighed, what was she supposed to do, now they couldn't keep looking it was already so late but the stubborn ginger didn't listen to her.

"We can't keep looking, the others are tired and I'm pretty sure you're more tired than us" Eli said, but Honoka didn't reply her attention went to white thing moving in the bushes.

"Honoka?" The others got confused when the girl stood up and walked towards the bush.

"Oh" the white thing was apparently a dove, the little bird got scared seeing a human and tried to fly away but it fell down, well it almost did if Honoka had not caught it.

"Look it's injured" Eli pointed out, they looked at the bird's leg it indeed had a big wound.

"Poor bird nya"

"I have a first aid kit with me" Umi said, removing her bag, Honoka still held the bird gently as Eli and Nozomi carefully applied the ointment and wrapped it's leg in bandages.

"Why do you have a first aid kit in the first place?" Nico asked, "it even has the medicines needed for animals".

"Well Honoka usually finds a injured animal when she's in the forest, or she gets injured herself so I knew it will come in handy" she replied placing all the bandages and cotton inside.

"Come on Umi-chan Honoka-chan didn't get hurt this time right?" Kotori said.

"Well we did make sure that she won't fall whenever she climbed a tree".

"Honoka-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Honoka-chan?" Ron repeated. Throughout the conversation Honoka kept quiet, only looking at the bird.

"What's wrong?" Nozomi tried asking, but she still didn't get a reply, after sometime the bird started flapping it's wings and it flew from Honoka's hands.

"What?" No we only applied the medicine it can't fly now, it might fall down again". Umi said, everyone followed the bird.

Normally it would be impossible to follow a flying bird, but this dove flew slowly not very high from the ground, it had a injured leg not wing so it didn't have pain in its wings, but the injury still made it difficult for the bird to fly.

The bird flew towards a tree and sat on it, as the others were following they stood in front of the tree. Honoka eyes shone in excitement,

"That's it" she yelled.

'what's it?" The others asked her, Honoka pointed at the huge cherry blossom tree

"That's the tree I was looking for!"

* * *

 **hello everyone miracle fairy here.**

 **I know this story has been on haitus for a long long time, just felt like updating it suddenly and I just wanted to finish this one this was my very first story when I went through the first few chapters, I winced at how badly I had written I thought of changing it but I let it be.**

 **I know that's crazy, I myself won't read if a story was written like that, but still a few people had supported me at that time and told the mistakes, I don't if those people are still reading but I was totally grateful for all your help.**

 **This story was just to cherish the friendship between two girls, nothing else. You don't get true friends nowadays, it would be really nice to have friends like how muse are, but that enough rambling from me.**

 **The next chapter will be the last one, and obviously you'll see maki in the next chapter. I should properly have it uploaded in the next week.**

 **Thank you for reading, have a nice day.**


End file.
